fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
McQueen Mario
This article is about the main car from the McQueen Mario series. For the user with the same name, see 'User:McQueenMario.'' '''McQueen Mario is a small red Italian Fiat with the racing number 999 and the star of the McQueen Mario series. McQueenMario is the champion racer in the game RSN Fiat Racing. McQueen Mario has been around since 1991, the same year ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991 Version) released. He was created by of EEA Inc. McQueen Mario is also one of EEA Inc.'s mascots. =Appearance= McQueen Mario originally looked like a normal red car in the first few games for the NES but soon evolved and was revealed to be a Fiat in McQueen Mario 3's Instruction Booklet. It was revealed in McQueen Mario Wii, that McQueen Mario used to be a plan red car before he got to be a race car. When he became a race car, he appears to be a bright red with the number 999 in bold black numbers. He also has his name painted on the side of him in small black letters and has a Team MQM sticker on his window. McQueen Mario was originally not going to look like Luigi from Cars but EEA Inc. liked the design so it happened. In the McQueen Mario GameCube Version's Instruction Booklet, McQueen Mario was revealed to be Luigi's cousin. =Actions= McQueen Mario is known to be kind to his friends like Guigi and Marty who are in his pit crew and mean to his enemies like Chick Bowser who he accidentally kills in McQueen Mario Wii when Chick Bowser falls into a volcano. McQueen Mario is nice to the racers in the RSN Fiat Racing Tournament but can also be very competitive when racing. He will be nice to strangers which can get him into trouble (seen in McQueen Mario Wii). =Game Appearances= McQueen Mario first appeared in the game McQueen Mario in 1991 which was for the NES. Unknown about future games, McQueen Mario was just a little talking car that raced around collecting Oil Cans and crushing Tat O'Camerons and other enemies. Over the years McQueen Mario's look evolved. In McQueen Mario 2, McQueen Mario's graphics charged a lot. McQueen Mario was soon revealed to be a Fiat in McQueen Mario 3. McQueen Mario 4 was only released in Japan as a remake of McQueen Mario 3. McQueen Mario Racer and McQueen Mario Racer X were 3D racing arcade games which McQueen Mario fans loved. McQueen Mario: Pit Stop Panic was a game released for the GameBoy Advance (the first portable McQueen Mario game. Then McQueen Mario 64, McQueen Mario GameCube, and finally McQueen Mario Wii released which were the same game just with better graphics each time a new system came out. RSN Fiat Racing was the next which was a remake of Racer and Racer X. A collection of the games released on the Wii called McQueen Mario: Racer's Collection. The classic McQueen Mario games were also released on Virtual Console on the Wii. McQueen Mario has appeared in many other games like PalmMan 4: Reversed as a playable character, and Fantendo Kart as a playable racer. McQueen Mario reappears in Sonic Speedball RPG: The Series where his main rival is not Chick Bowser but a brainwashed RPG. McQueen Mario will also appear in the next McQueen Mario series game, McQueen Mario DS. He is also appearing in All-Star Heroes. McQueen Mario also makes a few appearances in the ''RedYoshi'' series. =Gallery= Video Games MQM car dude.png|Fantendo Kart 2 MQM2015S.png =Trivia= * McQueen Mario's name comes from Lightning McQueen and Mario. * Before McQueen Mario entered the RSN Fiat Racing Tournament, him license plate said FAN0N referring to Fantendo. * In PokéWare: Art...and More! there is a red Fiat the player can buy. This is a reference to McQueen Mario. * McQueen Mario is almost never referred to as McQueen, his first name. He is almost always referred to as McQueen Mario or Mr. MQM. Category:McQueen Mario (series) Category:Characters Category:Cars Category:RedYoshi (series) Characters Category:Fantendo Olympics